rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Charger
Overview Dark Charger is an extremely powerful vampire form of Johnathon Strider created from the Eternal Darkness and the memories of Alucard. A Darkened Introduction In The City of Love The being, known as Dark Charger, was first encountered by the Guardian Alliance on November 22, 2016 in Paris, France of the Guardian Universe. Dark Charger was the result when a dark storm, at the will of the Hollow, called Eternal Darkness entered into the mind of Vice Admiral Johnathon Strider of the UNSC 7th Fleet. The dark entity manifested itself deep within Strider's subconscious mind. There it found and exploited several memories. Unknown to John, these we some of the darkest and most secretive memories of Alucard's beginnings. These were unknowingly stored in his mind by Alucard after the destruction of his coffin at the hands of the Masked Man, expecting that no one would find them there. It was these memories that allowed the darkness to take hold of John's thoughts. It then played on Strider's jealousy of being a mere mortal amongst beings of great power. Namely the Guardians and Alucard himself. This further tightened the darkness's grip on Johnathon's mind and soul. Once it had taken control of the primary functions of the Admiral's body, it began to change his anatomy entirely. John was transformed from a mortal human into an immortal dark vampire through the use of Alucard's dark memories. The Eternal Darkness infused his vampiric qualities with the very essence of darkness itself. This gave the new born vampire unlimited power supplied by the Eternal Darkness. Following his transformation into a darkened vampire, Johnathon then took on a similar attire to Alucard's, in a way of mocking his loyal vampire servant. The Hollow tapped into John's past devised a new name for him, the Dark Charger. He became the Captain of the Dark Army of Unholy Darkness and Superior Chaos, or UNSC, a name that Dark Charger always thought sounded reasonable enough considering he couldn't think of anything better. With his new found power, Dark Charger confronted Alucard and swiftly defeated him. He then went on to deal with the developing threat to his new army and his ultimate plans, the Guardian Alliance. The Alliance had been attempting to activate several obelisks that would ignite a shield grid, protecting Paris and Dark Charger's ultimate target. While combating the Guardians, Zorath and Dark Charger formed an alliance and battered the Guardian Alliance to near submission. While Dark Charger was merely toying with what he considered to be an insignificant Alliance, Alucard and Salem traveled to the city where they confronted the darkened Strider. Salem attempted to read into Charger's mind, but he was quickly overwhelmed and had his own mind flooded with the combined darkness of Charger and the dark memories of Alucard and Strider. He proceeded to tortured and twist Salem's mind in an attempt to turn him into an Agent of Darkness. Fortunately, for Salem, Alucard entered into his young ward's mind and prevented Dark Charger's essence from taking control of Salem's mind. It was there, in the darkness of Salem's mind that Charger revealed his true abilities. Alucard was able to destroy Charger's body, only to be destroyed by dark energy himself. Charger was also able to regenerate in a similar manner as Alucard could. Upon realizing that taking control of Salem was more trouble than it was worth, Charger detonated a dark plasma energy bomb within Alucard's body, forcing him out of the darkened mindscape. After also leaving Salem's mind, he confronted Alucard in the real world. After a short struggle, Charger subdued Alucard. With the use of a cursed dark orb, Charger transformed Alucard into his own servant. With the dark memories of Alucard within him, Charger twisted Alucard's very essence into his truly darkened form. The form of the ultimate vampire, Dracula, Vladimir the Impaler. With Alucard now under his control, Dark Charger turned the tide against the Guardian Alliance. Soon, he had two obelisks destroyed and the great Phoenix on his crippled bloody knees. The only problem was, Dracula turned Zodia into a darkened draculina. Infuriated that she now could be a significant threat, Charger ordered Dracula to dump her body into the River Seimes. While attempting to dump her in the river, Zodia regained consciousness and instead threw the darkened Alucard into the river. Meanwhile, Charger had Guardian Alliance under his will and ready to destroy them. However, upon announcing that Charger would personally destroy Phoenix, Zorath assaulted him. After a short confrontation, Charger subdued Zorath. To hurry things along, he revived Zorath with improved armor and agreed to let him kill Phoenix. This was in a bid to regain Zorath's favor so as to not open a second front in the war Dark Charger wished for. (Coming soon.) Powers and Abilities Because Dark Charger is a living personification of the dark memories of Alucard's troubled beginnings, he posses many of the same abilities as the legendary vampire. However, there are some major differences. * Unrestricted Art Control System: Dark Charger is created from memories of a time before Alucard knew how to control his powers. This combined with his knowledge of the Art Control System obtained from other memories and from Johnathon allowed Dark Charger to control his powers without a restriction system. This is only obtained because Charger has never been confined to a single state. So, effectively, he is always in his level 0 state. * Accelerated Speed and Strength: As a vampire, Dark Charger has enhanced speeds and strength that far outstrip those of humans. However, with the added power of the darkness, Charger is slightly faster and stronger than Alucard. * Regeneration: Dark Charger is able to repair and reassemble his body to recover from any injury. No form of conventional weaponry is able to effectively kill him. * Hypnosis: One of Dark Chargers many vampiric qualities is hypnosis. This allows him to control the mind of mortals and even some of the most powerful guardians. He can only externally control them as long as his link to their mind is strong. However, if he drinks the blood of a victim directly from their body, he is able to obtain a subconscious link to their mind, effectively rendering them a ghoul of his. * Reinforced Dark Composition: Similar to Alucard, Dark Charger is comprised of an unknown and otherworldly dark substance that allows him to shape shift. However, with the help of the Eternal Darkness, Dark Charger's composition is more durable and is harder to eliminate. This allows him to spend less time regenerating and more time carrying out his goals. * Multiplicity: Through the power of Eternal Darkness, Dark Charger is able to duplicate anything from objects to living beings. He generally does this to construct his massive ghoul armies to compensate for his lack of consumed souls. * Phase Shifting: Dark Charger has the ability to walk through solid objects. However, this ability can be used to negate the blow of a heavy solid weapon, such as a sword or artillery round. * Shape Shifting: Because of his dark composition, Charger has the ability to shape shift into whatever form he wishes. However, he generally takes the bodily form of Johnathon Strider, both in an attempt to mock those John knew and as a taunting reminder to both the Vice Admiral and Alucard. * Extrasensory and Perception: Again, because Dark Charger is nothing more than a dark derivative of Alucard's past memories, Dark Charger possesses the same high level senses as Alucard. His hearing, smelling, eyesight, and taste are far superior to those of a mere mortal. In addition to these, Dark Charger has excellent perception. This allows him not only be an extremely dangerous and ravenous vampire, but it allows him to be a brilliant battle strategist. This is more than likely an aspect from Strider that Dark Charger obtained following John's conversion into Dark Charger. * Telepathy: As a vampire, Dark Charger naturally has the ability to invade and read minds. He is able to use Eternal Darkness to bombard and over take a foes mind through telepathy alone. In turn, his mind is heavily fortified from such attacks. However, there is a key within Alucard. * Antigravity: Dark Charger has the ability to defy gravity. Therefore, he is able to stand on a wall or ceiling. * Omnipresence: As a mirror of Alucard, Dark Charger contains the same level of omnipresence.This allows him to exist and appear everywhere at a whim. * Metaphysical Apprehension: Dark Charger, because of his lineage to Alucard, is able to sense all that happens on a supernatural level. However, through the use of the Eternal Darkness he is able to take quick glimpses into the future. He does it sparingly as the future may hold something he doesn't want. * Telekinesis: Dark Charger has exhibited, on many occasions, his skills as an expert telekinetic being. He is able to control anything or anyone against their will at a simple flick of the wrist. He is able to control objects, weapons, people, and even blood. Of course, he holds back using these as a means of direct confrontation. This is because Dark Charger possesses Alucard's same level of savageness and prefers to slaughter his enemies by much bloodier methods. * Dark Matter and Antimatter: Dark Charger is not only a living embodiment of Alucard's memories, but he is also a full personification of darkness and is the antithesis of matter. As such, Charger is able to use dark matter and antimatter as weapons to slaughter his enemies. However, the use of antimatter is taxing even for him as it involves destroying part of himself and it prevents his regenerative processes for a short while. Weapons * 63 Magnum Llusac: Obtained when Johnathon was transformed into the monstrous Dark Charger. Charger prefers the titanic handgun for its flair as well as its excessive destructiveness against humanoids. Initially, Charger used the standard 63 Magnum slugs and Z-rounds. However, following the depletion of the few rounds he had, Charger had several dark matter rounds constructed for the 63 Magnum. * Harbinger of Death: Following his successful conquest of Paris, Dark Charger transformed the Llusac into a weapon of utter darkness. It became more powerful and destructive than before, much to the pleasure of Dark Charger. * Sword of the Impaler: A reproduction of the broadsword used by Alucard's level 0 form. It was crafted by Charger to solidify his rule over his Kingdom of Eternal Damnation. It is composed of dark matter and pure antimatter, therefore being a part of him. He is able to call upon it at any moment he wishes. * Dagger of the Dragon: A hidden blade constructed from Alucard's blood and Eternal Darkness. Charger rarely uses this dagger is it never satisfies his thirst for excessive blood shed. He usually only uses it for personal defense, or, in the very least, to open his mail. However, he rarely receives mail and therefore the dagger rarely sees use. * Eternal Darkness: The large storm of darkness commanded by the Hollow. It is the source from which Dark Charger receives his darkened abilities. He can use the Eternal Darkness to construct buildings and weapons. Charger's Kingdom of Eternal Damnation is constructed from the Eternal Darkness. Without it, he would simply be a true vampire on par with Alucard. Personality Dark Charger is a deeply conflicted individual. This is not only because he has to constantly deal with the darkened memories of Alucard, but he has to also deal with the ever arising and irresistible personality of Johnathon Strider. This internal conflict causes Dark Charger to have conversations and arguments with himself. Sometimes he even enters his own mind to speak with John and a young Alucard. He looks to John for a moral stand point while he looks to the young Alucard as the future of his life. However, while in the presence of others, Dark Charger makes a point to show no signs of weakness. He generally comes off as narcissistic and exceedingly volatile. His blood thirst is almost unquenchable and enjoys and takes great pleasure as his enemies suffer before him, even when he bites into their necks and drink their blood. In some situations, he can be a gentleman while in others he can be brutally sadistic. As vulgar as he can be, Dark Charger does present a formidable foe on the battlefield. Here he shows the blending of the two primary personalities that compose his mind. He shows diligence and strategy from Johnathon Strider and his malevolence and excessive brutality from Alucard. The melding of these two personalities combine to make Dark Charger into an extremely dangerous foe. Affiliations and Relationships * Johnathon Strider: As the chief host, Dark Charger looks to him to provide an able body to carry out his dreadful deeds. He also looks at John as the last light in his darkened mind. As a strategist, Dark Charger only keeps John around in his mind as a tactical advantage, thinking that he can use John's knowledge against the Guardians. However, unknown to Dark Charger, Johnathon knows of the secret within his mind that could destroy Dark Charger. Within Charger's mind, Johnathon constantly fends off a young vampiric Alucard from the secret. * Young Alucard: A byproduct of the manifestation and transformation into a vampire, Charger looks to this entity as his future and destiny. He also looks to him for guidance on the path to becoming the ultimate vampire. This entity has the appearance of a young Alucard shortly after his transformation into a vampire almost 500 years ago. This being constantly fights with Johnathon in an attempt to unlock the secret in Dark Charger's mind to see what Strider is hiding. On numerous occasions, this Alucard has attempted to drink John's blood as it doesn't recognize him. Fortunately, the Vice Admiral has used what's left of his own mind and memories to fend him off, but it is a loosing battle. * Alucard: A vampire discovered by Johnathon in an alternate universe, he can be considered the reason for Dark Charger's existence. Several months before the Battle of Paris, the Masked Man boarded the UNSC Hansgraf and stole Alucard's coffin in retaliation for Alucard stealing back several of his most precious items, including John's 63 Magnum, the Llusac. During the ensuing battle, the coffin was destroyed, releasing several of Alucard's most valued souls and memories. As he was unable to store all the souls and memories, Alucard placed memories in the one place he had a direct link to, Johnathon's mind. There he placed several of his oldest memories into the deep subconscious of John's mind. Many of these were memories from immediately after he became a vampire, his darkest days. It would be these memories the Eternal Darkness would use to turn John into Dark Charger and ultimately into a vampire. * Dracula: During the Battle of Paris, Alucard was overwhelmed by Dark Charger's pure darkness. He was then transformed into Charger's personal Agent of Darkness and servant. With his expansive knowledge of Alucard's control restriction system, Charger was able to manually unlock Alucard's level 0 form and lock him in that state. Since Alucard was blood bound to Strider he was then bound to and forced to serve Charger against his will. Dracula would be the ultimate direct threat to the Guardian Alliance other than Dark Charger himself. * Zorath: As his first alliance against the Guardians, Dark Charger considers Zorath a brother of the darkness. He openly reveals this so as to mock the brotherhood shared between John and Phoenix. Dark Charger should be noted as one of the only individuals to assert his complete dominance over Zorath, making him a loyal servant and friend. * Phoenix: Dark Charger sees Phoenix as his most dangerous adversary within the Guardian Alliance. However, he only sees him as another rut, slowing him down, in the road towards his ultimate goal, a Universal Empire of Darkness. He doesn't fear him, although he is more cautious when dealing with him. * Guardian Alliance: Dark Charger sees the GA as the antithesis to his Kingdom of Eternal Darnation. He strives and thirsts for the day of seeing each and every member of the GA in a massive blood pile for him to consume. In his mind, the destruction of the Guardian Alliance would be the opening of the gates to Charger's true vampire-hood. The Children of Darkness * Asfaloth: He was originally named David Corbeanu. After Dark Charger was revived and was hiding in the house of their family, under the name, Johnathon Strider, he fell in love with their mother, Elena Corbeanu and eventually married her and started calling David and his brother, Solomon, his sons, changing their last names to Strider. A group of Guardians, seeking revenge on Charger and not caring for the humans, attacked and nearly killed David and his family. While escaping, a dying Elena begged Charger to turn her into a vampire so she can save her sons, which he did reluctantly, and both of them offered David the choice of dying as a human or become a vampire, David chose the latter. While hiding in Bran Castle and learning the ways of the sword, the family was again attacked, this time by a group of silver women, known as the Silver Eyed Women and David got injured. Charger gave him some of his blood, and David regained his strength. Due to taking that next step, Charger decided to christen him with a new name: Asfaloth. * Alioth: He was originally named Solomon Corbeanu. During the fight between the Fallen Guardians, the vampire, Alucard, and his family in Romania, Solomon was injured trying to defend himself, Charger, and his girlfriend, Christiana. Some time during the fight when he was down, some of Alucard's blood fell on him, which would affects on him later on. After the fight was over and the family escaped, Solomon was offered the choice of becoming a vampire, but he refused to leave his love, Christiana, behind and decided to remain human. Some time after the Silver Eyed Women attacked, the family traveled to England, where he and Christiana got married, and again face a group of Guardians consisted of Nightfire, Drago, and Yozora. Due to the continuing hostility towards the family, Charger decided to strike back and to kill the leader of the Guardians: Man in the Moon. After believing that he killed the leader and left the moon, the House of Darkness jumped 80 light years to another star system and landed on a planet called, Alioth III. Living on the planet, was a race of creatures called the Valgemori or Dark Elves, and at first, they seem to welcome the family, then they revealed their true nature. The King's son, Egalmori, attempted to satisfy his sexual urges on Solomon first and then his wife, Christiana. Christiana tried to fight Egalmori and save Solomon, but she was overpowered and was tragically killed by him. Furious, Solomon broke out of his restraints and attacked Egalmori, but was fatally injured. Witnessing his son's injury, Charger attacked the prince, sending him out through the window, tended to his dying son. Solomon wanted revenge and Charger gave him some of his blood and he became a vampire. After the House of Darkness took over the Dark Elves' capital and took the blood of the royal family, Solomon renamed himself Alioth, since he is no longer human. * Ameloth: He was originally Paul Kreanga, a friend of Solomon Corbeanu. During the fight with the Fallen Guardians, Paul and his parents came upon the fight and tried to intervene, but the parents were killed and Paul was fatally injured. Paul heard the offer that Charger was giving to David and when he and Elena came up to him, Paul wanted to become a vampire, so Elena took his blood and he became a vampire. After Solomon and Christiana's wedding, Nightfire and his fellow guardians attacked the family and Paul was badly injured. While in space, Charger gave him blood and his strength was restored and Charger renamed him, Ameloth. * Saracrist: When his wife, Elena was still alive, Charger gave her a necklace with four pearls containing his essence and Elena's essence as a symbol of their unrelenting and everlasting love for each other. However, on Alioth III, Elena was killed by the Valgemori's king, Kelimor in front of Charger's eyes and later the necklace was tossed to Dark Charger when he was in the dungeon. After exacting his revenge on the Valgemori, Charger uses part of his dark essence with the essence within the pearls to create four daughters as a way for Elena to live on. * Samarist: * Sicralist: * Silmarist: Universal Empire of Darkness Upon Johnathon's transformation into Dark Charger and rebirth as a vampire, he declared himself the ruler of Eternal Darkness at the request of the Hollow. He then had the darkness reorganized into a kingdom and armed forces during the Battle of Paris. His ultimate goal, the Universal Empire of Darkness, would bring darkness to all corners of the Guardian Universe and possibly others as well. Kingdom of Eternal Darnation Following the successful destruction of the protective obelisks during the Battle of Paris, Dark Charger routed the Guardian Alliance and the UNSC 7th Fleet. He then proceeded to burn most of the city center and from its ashes and the Eternal Darkness, he built a mighty citadel of darksteel, the antithesis of starsteel. It was heavily defended from both conventional and supernatural attacks. The surrounding areas of Paris were turned into housing for human slaves. He lined the border of the city with pikes. Upon these pikes he had disobedient slaves and other enemies impaled as a stark reminder of his kingdom's might. Dark Army of Unholy Nothingness and Superior Chaos After the birth of Dark Charger, the Hollow gave him the title of Captain of the Armies of Unholy Nothingness and Superior Chaos. With his abilities, Dark Charger built a vast army of ghouls from the body of a dead UNSC marine. He soon had an army of 5000 well armed and armored Darkened Ghouls. Charger soon created weapons and vehicles for them. They soon had everything from infantry to tank battalions. His army grew to a size of almost 100,000. Darkened Ghouls Heavily armored and armed ghouls comprised the mainstay of Charger's army. They are directly controlled by Dark Charger and can regenerate similar to a vampire. Agents of Darkness These individuals were generally good or innocent people that were twisted by Dark Charger to serve as special forces within his army and spies against the Guardian Alliance and UNSC. Known Agents * Dracula (Alucard): Manually locked into his level 0 form by Dark Charger during the First Battle of Paris. Forced to serve Charger because he is blood bound to Johnathon Strider. Dark Navy of Unholy Nothingness and Superior Chaos After the founding of the Kingdom of Eternal Damnation, Dark Charger had a naval armada constructed to combat the UNSC 7th Fleet and to protect the kingdom. It is comprised several sea and space vessels built of darksteel and heavily armed. Space Navy The space branch of the Dark Navy is comprised of several powerful vessels. Many of these ships are destroyers, cruisers, and battleships. Sea Navy The sea branch of the Dark Navy is also comprised of several powerful seafaring ships. Many of these ships have appearance of World War II American ships. These come from the memories of Johnathon Strider and his original love for World War II naval warfare. The mainstay of the sea branch of the Dark Navy is the Kory Wen-class battleship, a darksteel reimagining of the New York-class battleship. Category:Johnathon Strider Category:Males Category:Evil Category:No Center Category:Leader Category:Fear Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Weapon users Category:Adults Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis users Category:Vampire